


Ukuvela Kwasekuqaleni

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuvela Kwasekuqaleni

I-wench ayizange ibe ngisho nokufiphala. UJaime wasuka kumakoti wakhe ngokushesha okukhulu, okwakungelona lonke iqembu lomshado lapho esebuyele eHholo Elikhulu. Noma efunge isifungo sokuhlonipha nokuvikela intokazi yakhe entsha (kwesinye isikhathi izifungo, wayebonakala sengathi uzamazama ezethembisweni), wayezwa sengathi kukhona uhlobo oluthile lomgibe olwaluzungeza kuye. UCersei ubekade emgqokile sonke lesi sikhathi, futhi engeza nezinkuni lapho evutha amalangabi.

Futhi-ke kwakukhona uBrienne kanye namehlo akhe aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, emgqolozele kuye njengokungathi uluhlobo oluthile lwemfumbe. Wazama futhi wehluleka ukungacabangi ngokuxhumana kwabo okuqala emhlanganweni. Ngisho nokuthi ukwanga lokho akubanga njalo kwakwethuse umgogodla. Inkumbulo yaleyo mfihlakalo emincane yayimane nje ikhathaza ukungaphatheki kahle kwayo, futhi amehlo kaBrienne angenakuqhathaniswa ayengena ngokushesha ngaphansi kwesikhumba sakhe. Wayenethemba lokuthi uzoyicisha noma kungenjalo uma esekhishwa ukudla kwakhe kobusuku besibili kulandelana.

Ingxenye yenjabulo yosuku ibibonakala idonsa unomphela. UBrienne wayehlala ngakwesokunene kwakhe etafuleni, kepha kwakunzima ukukhuluma, futhi ukukhuluma kwakhe kwakudamba njengoba amahora edlula. Wenqabile ukudansa namuntu, kodwa lokho kufanele ukuthi imizwa yakhe ihambe kahle. Babezomane babukelwe, futhi wayezogcwaliswa yilokho.

Kwakukubi ngokwanele ukuthi wayeseshade ne-wench embi, kepha ingabe kwakufanele abhadule kangaka?

“Awudli, nkosi yami,” kusho yena.

Cha, ubematasatasa kakhulu ne-ale yakhe ukuze adle amakhekhe ama-crab kanye nama-oysters. "Ungakhathazeki, nginelisekile."

"Kunjalo ngiyabona." Ukugqolozela kukaBrienne kuthinte inkomishi yakhe enganqamuki ngokushesha.

"Ukushadelwa amahora ambalwa futhi usuvele ungixosha. Injabulo yomshado isizakala ngesithunzi sayo," kusho yena. Izwi lakhe belingenamusa. Amehlo akhe anciphile ebusweni bakhe.

"Ukube nje bengingaxwayiswa ukuthi umyeni wami udakiwe futhi une-Kingslayer," uphendule.

Izingalo zikaJaime ziqinisiwe. "Cabanga ngathi. Ngemuva kwakho konke, akekho owangixwayisa ukuthi ngishada nesilo esikhohlisayo."

Umgogodla kaBrienne waqina futhi babuyela ekuthuleni. Wayezwa ubutha buqhamuka kuye ngamagagasi, futhi wayiphindaphinda le ndebe endebeni yakhe. Wabona iTirion izama ukufihla inyamazane edubula umfowabo. Futhi kwakungekho nduduzo evela kudadewabo, ehleli endaweni enodumo oluphezulu futhi ebukeka sengathi ukhethiwe eqhweni. Wayemuhle, emuhle — futhi, njengangaphambili, engatholakali.

Kwakuthi lapho, ngaso leso sikhathi, amanye amachashaza angemuva kwehholo aqale ukubiza izingubo zokulala.

Umbala wasuka ngokushesha ebusweni bukaBrienne. Lawo mehlo — amehlo ehlobo — ayegcwele ukukhathazeka kangangokuba ngasikhathi sinye, uJaime wezwa ukuthambisa kuye. Wayemkhumbuza kakhulu ngeTirion lapho esengumfana; uyazi ngokungakhululeki kwakhe okungenakuthethelelwa futhi ngobuqili ekuzivikeleni kwakhe, kepha ngaphansi kwakho konke lokhu kwakukwesaba nethemba lomusa wangempela. Kungenzeka ukuthi welule isandla sakhe wamqinisa, kepha wayesedonswa esihlalweni sakhe.

Amahlaya kaBawdy agcwalisa umoya njengoba amadoda ekhipha uJaime ngaphandle kweHholo Elikhulu. UBrienne wamlandela ngamehlo abanzi, ebanjwa indlela yakhe yokugcona abesifazane. Amanye ama-japes ayenesihluku: okwakuvame ukuhlekisa ngezindleko zalo mbhangqwana kuphenduke ithuba lokuhlekisa ngokubukeka kukaBrienne ngesiManchester. Amadoda lawo ayengenamusa. Amnikeza imikhonto ebabazekayo nezindandatho zokuvikela umakoti wakhe 'omuhle' kude, aqhathanisa igumbi lawo lokulala nomgodi webhere, ezinye iziphambeko eziyikhulu ezinobuhlakani ...

Akakhalanga.

Kwakufanele avume amandla akhe kulokho. Ubecabanga ukuthi uzokwakhela ukungagcineki emazwini abo eminyakeni edlule, yize ehlale emile ngokwanele ukuthi uyazi ukuthi uzophatha izimbiza zabo naye.

Lo mbhangqwana waphonswa egumbini labashadikazi wabe esehluthwa nezingubo zabo zangaphansi. Ngenkathi uBrienne ephonswa engcebweni yasebusuku ngemuva kwesikrini, uJaime wacela uCersei buthule ukuba abize lo mbukiso ohlekisayo. Wahlangana nje amehlo wakhe wamamatheka. Kwakuyinto yokumamatheka okunesihluku, sengathi wayefuna ukuziphindisela kuye ngokuthile ayengakufuni.

KwakunguSelwyn obize izivakashi ukuba zibuyele eHholo Elikhulu. Wama eshalofini futhi wabancenga bonke ukuthi bahlanganyele naye etafuleni lezemidlalo, futhi kancane kancane igumbi laliqede bonke ngaphandle kwengcwaba. UJaime noBrienne bema eduze kwendoda endala njengoba ibusisa umbhede wabo womshado, imithandazelelo yemikhuleko kulaba abayisikhombisa ngokulalela kukaBrienne nokuzala nokuhlonishwa kukaJaime nobungqabavu bakhe. Wayengayibheki imilenze yakhe, eyayibonakala ingapheli ngaphansi kobucwebe bakhe obunciphile. Esikhundleni salokho wabheka ezinyaweni zabo, ezazifana kakhulu ngosayizi, futhi wazibuza ukuthi uzokwazi kanjani ukungena engxenyeni elandelayo kusihlwa.

Ithuna lahamba nesibusiso esisodwa sokugcina, futhi bebodwa.

"USer Jaime," kusho uBrienne, emhlane njengebhodi, kepha wamnquma njengoba ehambahamba egumbini, ecisha amalambu namakhandlela kuze kube yilapho kuphela umbhede womabili oseduze kombhede.

"Ja Jaime nje. Sishadile. Singase futhi siwashiye amalungelo okuhlonishwa." Ukucasuka kwakhe kwakubuyela ngokushesha emcabangweni wokuthi yini okufanele bakukhuthazelele bobabili. Wayengahlali nowesifazane selokhu wabona ukuthi uthandana noCersei, nokho kumele amkhaphele ekugcineni. Kufanele kube nengane uma yena noBrienne bake bakhululeka omunye komunye.

"Angazi ukuthi ulindeleni namuhla ebusuku, kodwa—"

"Ngilindele," wamtshela ngokujuluka njengoba ewela embhedeni ukuthi akhuphuke kuwo, "akhiphe amalambu bese eqhubeka nakho ngangokunokwenzeka. Basho ukuthi bonke abantu besifazane bayefana ebumnyameni. Ngisho nobuso bakho buyakwazi ngicela ungilahle uma ngingaboni. "

Noma kunjalo, uBrienne wema eduze kombhede. Kwakungokokuqala ngqa ukumbona echitheka isibindi.

"Woza wench, ngena futhi siqhubeke nalokhu. Ngizoba mnene, ngiyathembisa."

Wenqikaza okomzuzwana, wabe eseqonda embhedeni ngalo lonke uthando lwethambo elisanda kuzalwa. UJaime ushaye ikhandlela eceleni kwakhe, noBrienne wenza okufanayo, washaya igumbi ebumnyameni ekugcineni. Wavala amehlo wazama ukuthi umzimba wakhe umlalele, wavele wajika, wazamela uBrienne. Amsondeze emzimbeni wakhe, esinye isandla sisusa kuye ukuze aphakamise ingubo yakhe yasebusuku futhi athinte amabele akhe amancane—

Okuthile kubanda kakhulu kwashukumisa isisu sakhe wavele wagxuma.

"Unakekile, nkosi yami umyeni, ngoba ummese wami ubukhali impela." Izwi likaBrienne lacishe lazwakala. "Bazofuna igazi emashidini ekuseni, kodwa akumele kube yigazi lami."

"Ngabo bonke onkulunkulu ... uhlala ulala ngommese, wench?" UJaime ubuze njengoba emdedela futhi wasuka kuye.

"Hhayi njalo. Kungaleso sikhathi lapho ngitshelwa khona ukuthi kufanele ngilale eceleni kwengonyama."

UJaime wahleka, kumangaza bobabili. "Akungabazeki ukuthi bekuyisinyathelo esiqaphelekile lokho. Ngeke ngibuze nokuthi ngabe ubukade ufihle kuphi." Kube nesikhathi sokumisa isikhashana, wabe esengeza, "Uyazi ukuthi yini okufanele siyenze futhi. Namuhla ebusuku, isonto kusuka manje, unyaka kusuka manje ... wenza mehluko muni?"

"Hlala nje ngasohlangothini lwakho, Kingslayer."

Kwakungathi uphulula amathe ebusweni bakhe. Noma yimuphi umusa wangaphambilini abengamzwela wona wanyamalala ngalawo mazwi.

"Yiba nayo indlela yakho. Zama ukungayeki leyo nduku phakathi kwamahlombe ami lapho ngilala. Ubaba uyangithanda yize kunamaphutha ami amaningi."

UBrienne akazange aphendule. Waphendukela kuye futhi wasondeza amashidi phezulu izindlebe zakhe, njengokungathi uzomvimba. UJaime wamgqolozela, waquleka, waphenduka naye.

Unenkani ngokwedlulele kunokuthi mubi, wacabanga, kepha wabe esecabanga ngommese osesiswini sakhe wawunwaya. Okungenani isiginali yakhe entsha ibonakala ifanela: akukho kungabaza ukuthi wayenamandla okuba ibhubesi elifanele. Ubaba wakhe kungenzeka alindele.


End file.
